


Boys On Film

by xDemonPonx



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Dirty Talk, Filming, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDemonPonx/pseuds/xDemonPonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After niconico, ShouPon are having phonesex. Saga hears and Hiroto gets embarrassed and hangs up. He decides to make it up to Shou</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys On Film

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with Regina in which she was taking about Pon leaning over the table and staring into the camera and I said “now imagine Shou fucking him”. Also ideas from Chi and my wonderful bff Kaity. Un-beta'd coz hey, pwp

“See you later!” Hiroto called to Tora and Nao.

The last Alice Nine Channel had gone off without a hitch. While that made him happy, Hiroto couldn’t help but feel a pang. No more either being a dork or watching his bandmates be dorks every month. He might even miss the torture from the staff. The show had COMPLETELY ruined the band’s ‘cool’ image but Hiroto was happy fans had witnessed ‘real’ Alice Nine.

While waiting for the train, Hiroto yanked out his phone and texted his boyfriend and vocalist, Shou:

_Hey honey I’m at the station. What you doing? I miss you xxxx_

A few minutes later, his phone chimed back:

_Hey sexy. I’m at Saga’s, we just watched the broadcast. You looked hot! Xxxx_

Hiroto blushed at that. He wasn’t mad Shou wasn’t at home; whichever members weren’t on always got together to watch the others.

_If I was there, I’d be blushing and hiding my face in your chest xxxx_

Hiroto was smiling as the train pulled up, remembering all those years ago right after the band had formed when Shou had confessed his attraction to Hiroto. Hiroto had gently explained they shouldn’t because they might hurt the band. A while before Kowloon PV was recorded, Hiroto had finally agreed that he would date the pretty vocalist. He need not have worried, the band hadn’t been affected and the two had been together for years. They had even had a mock ‘wedding’ a few years ago which they knew bound them, even if the law wouldn’t recognize it.

As Hiroto was lost in nostalgia, his phone beeped again:

_I’m holding you close and nipping your ear xxxx_

Goddamn Shou; he always knew how to press Hiroto’s buttons:

_I’m pulling you closer and running my hands up your back xxxx_

Hiroto blushed even deeper. Thank gods trains at this time were almost empty.

_I’m grabbing your ass and rubbing against you xxxx_

Hiroto could imagine it and his body was certainly starting to respond. He crossed his legs to hide his growing erection:

_I moan loudly and lick your neck xxxx_

Finally, the train reached it’s destination. Hiroto’s phone rang as he jumped off. He didn’t have to look to know that ringtone was Shou’s.

“Hey sexy!” Shou greeted when Hiroto answered “So, are you sure just licking?”

“Shou! I’m still in public!” Hiroto squeaked. “I’ll call when I get home!” he hung up.

Luckily, the house was close to the station. Hiroto ran home as fast as possible, which wasn’t easy with the problem between his legs.

As soon as he got in, he called Shou.

“Hey gorgeous!” he greeted “Anyway, I nip your neck lightly and run my hands under your shirt to play with a nipple.”

Shou moaned “Do you know how sexy you were leaning over that table and staring into the camera? I wanted to fuck you so hard. I’m unbuttoning your shirt now.”

“Shou!” said Hiroto suddenly a small piece of his mind returning to reality “What if Saga hears?”

“It’s alright, he’s asleep” assured Shou.

“No I’m not but I don’t mind” a voice called.

Hiroto heard Saga’s voice, squeaked and hung up without saying goodbye.

Though no one was around Hiroto hid his face in his hands. Saga had heard? Sure, Saga was a world-class pervert but Hiroto found himself wishing a hole would open up in the earth and swallow him whole right about now. He looked to his now-fading erection. Just some fun between lovers had turned into an event he would rather forget. Maybe he shouldn’t have hung up so abruptly but he couldn’t think of that right now. All he could think of was how he could never look at Saga again. Sure, Saga had to know they had sex a lot, but he had never known specifics before. As Hiroto lay in bed, he blushed into his pillow.

When he awoke, pangs of guilt began to creep into Hiroto’s conciousness. Sure, it had been was embarrassing as hell but did he REALLY have to hang up without even a goodbye? He thought of how hurt and betrayed he’d feel if Shou hung up on him like that. He couldn’t even finish breakfast for feeling so guilty.

As he showered, Hiroto reached a decision. He finished up as fast as he could and ran to the store to buy supplies he would need. Back home took a little rearranging but he did it fast. He changed his clothes back to what he wore yesterday and spent time making sure his appearance was EXACTLY the same as yesterday. Hiroto wasn’t usually so meticulous but it was vital for his plans. When satisfied, he texted Shou:

_Hey honey, sorry I got mad. Come home? I have a surprise xxxx_

Hiroto waited a few minutes and heard an answering beep:

_Hey love I’m sorry for embarrassing you. I’ll be home in 10 minutes, I can’t wait! Xxxx_

Hiroto smiled, glad they all lived relatively close.

Sure enough, Shou didn’t take long and was greeted at the door by Hiroto giving him a kiss.

“Mmm” he smiled “I’m sorry.”

Hiroto shook his head “No I’m sorry. I overreacted.”

“Now” grinned Shou “What’s the surprise? Besides you looking edible?”

Hiroto smiled and led Shou to the sitting room where things had been moved about a bit. Shou stared. A new, plain table stood in the centre of the room with a new video camera attached to a tripod Shou recognized from Hiroto’s photography equipment stood in front of the table. The video camera was attached to Hiroto’s laptop which was placed on the table.

“What-” Shou began.

“You said you wanted to fuck me over a table” smirked Hiroto seductively

Shou grinned and pulled Hiroto close “I did” he murmured against the guitarist’s lips. “I’ll be right back.”

“I’m prepared” Hiroto whispered, fishing a tube of lube from his pocket and placing it on the table.

“You want me so bad, don’t you?” Shou murmured, licking the shell of Hiroto’s ear.

“Yes Shou” Hiroto whined, nipping at Shou’s neck, not minding so much if he left a mark “I get so hard thinking of you fucking me.”

Shou moaned and raked his nails down Hiroto’s ribs. It was definitely in Hiroto’s mind the camera was capturing their dirty talk. He threw his head back and let out an animal sound which Shou’s lips silenced.

His fingers began to tug at the buttons of Hiroto’s white shirt which contrasted beautifully with his golden skin. He pulled the item down over Hiroto’s shoulders and tossed it away. Hiroto broke their lips apart momentarily to discard Shou’s top. Trousers and underwear were undone and pulled down to pool at their ankles.

“Turn around” commanded Shou “Lean over the table, show me your sexy ass.”

Hiroto did exactly as he was told, staring directly into the camera as Shou took the lube, coated a finger and thrust it in.

The two had been lovers long enough Shou knew exactly where to touch to make Hiroto moan loudest. Still, it didn’t feel any less intense as stars danced behind his vision.

“You like that, don’t you? Love feeling something inside you” Shou growled as Hiroto moaned.

Shou thrust another finger inside and began stretching, Hiroto’s skin breaking out in a sweat as he wriggled against the digits.

“Easy, you’re so desperate” breathed Shou, nibbling on Hiroto’s ear and inserting another finger. Hiroto let out a sound that defied description and fully thrust against Shou’s probing fingers.

“Please Shou!” he panted.

“Please what?” Shou teased “You have to tell me what you want.”

“Please fuck me, I want you inside me” Hiroto begged.

Shou withdrew his fingers but before Hiroto could feel any loss, he felt Shou’s length press into him.

“Open your eyes and look at the screen” Shou commanded

Hiroto did as he was told and saw himself, bent over a table, eyes half-lidded with lust while Shou was behind, eyes also filled with lust.

“That boy is going to be fucked in front of the camera until he comes everywhere” Shou said.

Hiroto could do nothing but open his mouth and moan as Shou began to move. He stared into the camera as Shou panted “So tight, but I know you’ve been desperate to feel my cock in you”

Hiroto groaned loudly as Shou’s hand reached around his body to play with a nipple. He pushed his hips back against that wonderful, exciting thing giving him so much pleasure.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Shou murmured “Do you want me to make you come?”

“Yes!” cried Hiroto “I need your hand on me so bad!”

“I know you do, you horny boy” Shou nipped Hiroto’s shoulder and wrapped his free hand around his cock while Hiroto thrust forward into Shou’s hand then back to meet his own thrusts. A brush of Shou’s thumb over the head joined with a thrust directly on his prostate set Hiroto off, the come flowing over Shou’s fingers as Hiroto yelled loudly. As he came, he clenched around Shou. That, and hearing his own name spilling from Hiroto’s lips caused Shou to empty into his lover. Shou couldn’t resist one last gesture, bringing the hand Hiroto had come over to his mouth and licking it clean.

***

When the two were clean and lying curled up in bed, Hiroto giggled.

“What?” asked Shou

Hiroto shook his head “I just always find it funny when we do this in the middle of the day.”

Shou grinned suggestively “Well, after we rest, we can put that camera to use again.”


End file.
